


Step Away From The Commander

by Dawn47



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, Nanoprobes, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn47/pseuds/Dawn47
Summary: Story is set immediately after Kathryn says, "Mr. Chakotay, the helm." Why, exactly, did Chakotay fall for Seven in the Admiral's timeline?
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 30
Kudos: 76





	Step Away From The Commander

**Step Away From The Commander**

by Dawn47

“Mr. Chakotay, the helm.”

After her first officer relieved her Chief Pilot and newest father, Kathryn sat neatly in her captain’s chair. Silent and still for a few minutes, not quite sure how to feel or what to think. She was in shock, maybe numb, maybe both.

Kathryn was vaguely award of Jenkins taking Chakotay’s place at the helm and then her first officer standing in front of her, extending his hand.

She looked up at him in question but accepted his hand. “Yes?”

“Could I see you in your ready room for a moment?”

She rose as she announced, “Tuvok, you have the bridge.”

Once in the ready room, she turned to Chakotay and said, “I’m sorry, but I think I’m in shock.”

“Understandably so,” he said with a gentle smile as he opened his arms with an invitation for her to step in. “Come here.”

Nodding, she let him enclose her in a tight hug, taking respite in his warmth. “Thank you.”

His hands rubbed up and down her back, fortifying the embrace. “No, thank you, Kathryn. We’re home – you got us home.”

She chuckled, “Took two of me and this whole crew, Chakotay.” Stepping back, but not letting go, she added, “Can I tell you how relieved I feel?”

“I know. Me, too. We still have a lot to get through, but there’s a light at the end of the tunnel.”

She squeezed his arms and then turned to look at the pile of PADDS on her desk. “I wonder how soon they’ll want to start debriefings.”

“If we can handle the Delta Quadrant, we can surely handle some bureaucracy.”

“True.” She glanced up at him again. “They’ll probably split us up.”

“For debriefings or as a command team?”

“Debriefings, although I’m pretty sure Voyager’s crew won’t stay intact and I doubt this ship will be going back out anytime soon. But I’m not ready to think about that, yet.”

“I know, and we’ll do our best to handle whatever Starfleet throws at us. I’m not worried about whatever they might ask.”

Chakotay’s combadge chirped and they heard, “Seven to Commander Chakotay.”

He tapped it, saying, “Go ahead, Seven.”

Kathryn took a step back to let him speak and began sorting the reports.

“Chakotay, I require your assistance in Astrometrics.”

“For what?” he asked, slightly confused.

“It’s imperative that I speak to you in private,” she replied.

Kathryn looked up, curious about Seven’s insistence. She knew they had started dating, but she hadn’t heard of it from anyone but her older self. She was curious about Chakotay’s body language, which clearly indicated that he didn’t wish to speak with the young woman. His shoulders were slumped, his eyes closed, and he was rubbing his neck.

“Are we in immediate danger, Seven?” he asked.

After hesitating for a second, Seven replied, “No…”

“Then I’ll be with you later.”

“Commander,” Seven began.

“That’ll be all, Seven,” he said as he tapped his combadge to close the link.

Kathryn asked, “What was that all about?”

With a sigh, he replied, “She’s been trying to speak to me alone for weeks and I’ve managed to evade her so far. Her urgency over the last few days has become tiresome.”

“Do you know what she wants?”

“I can guess.” He straightened up and said, “But, we’ve got other things to think about. I’ll advise all departments to begin closing assignment reports and data collection.”

Kathryn laid her hand on his arm. “Talk to me. What’s going on?”

“All right,” he said as he sat in one of her chairs and she sat in the other, neatly crossing her legs and focusing her attention on him. “I think she has a crush on me. It started when we were trapped under that dome. I’m afraid I tried too hard to encourage her to be my friend because she’s been acting weird around me ever since. It’s a little creepy, actually.”

She couldn’t help the bubble of joy that filled her heart at hearing this from him, but she did her best not to show anything but concern for her friend.

“I often catch her staring at me, and since I know she can sense body temperature fluctuations and pulse rate, I’ve been trying not to let it affect me.” He shook his head.

“She’s an attractive young woman, Chakotay. Maybe…”

“No,” he said vehemently. “Just no. She’s a child, Kathryn. An adolescent.”

Kathryn let her joy shine through a little. “That, she is.”

“And besides,” he said as he leaned forward in his chair. “Wouldn’t that tick you off, just a little bit?”

She looked away but nodded. “Not that I have any say…”

“Oh,” he said as he held her hand, his thumb gently stroking across her knuckles. “I think you do.”

“Do I?” she asked, looking up into his eyes.

“If you’d like to.” He stood and tugged on her hand until she was standing with him. Holding her shoulders, he said, “There’s something that I promised myself I’d do as soon as we got home, with your permission, of course.”

Her heart fluttered and the bubbles of joy were popping all over the place. She only nodded, too overwhelmed to speak.

He leaned forward and she met him in the middle, with a kiss full of love and promise. The warmth of it settled over her like a pool of liquid head, settling into her belly with a giddiness of love and desire.

Drawing back, he said, “Welcome home, Kathryn.”

“Do you think everyone will greet me that way?”

He laughed as he gave her another sweet kiss. “I certainly hope not. I’d like to think I’m special.”

“Yes, you certainly are.”

“Kathryn….” He said softly as he looked into her eyes.

“Yes?”

“Years ago, we made a promise, and I’m not holding you to it, but…”

“Yes,” she said quickly.

“Yes, what?” he asked.

“We promised that when we got home, if we still had the feelings that were developing during our quarantine, that we’d talk about them.”

“I’d like to do a lot more than talk,” he admitted.

“Me, too,” she replied.

“It might be too soon, considering we have debriefings to get through, but I just wanted you to know how I feel about you.”

Leaning into him, she smirked as she asked, “And how do you feel about me?”

With a mischievous smile, he teased, “Maybe I should wait until you’re not my captain anymore.”

“I’m pretty sure I can guess,” she said as placed a couple soft kisses along his jaw. “Although it’s nice to hear.”

He moved his face down a little to whisper on her lips, “I love you.”

With a kiss, she whispered back, “And I love you, Chakotay.”

They kissed again, slowly, taking their time to taste each other fully. Her fingers threading up into his soft hair. His hand caressing low on her backside, holding her tight against him.

“Mmmmmm,” she said with a sigh as he pulled his lips away.

“I do, Kathryn. I love you so much.”

Eyes bright and with a toothy smile, she replied joyfully, “I hoped you still felt that way.”

“I know it hasn’t been easy and there’ve been times with I ticked you off…”

“I’m quite sure I made you angry a few times, too.”

“We got past them all, though.”

“Yes, we did,” she said happily.

After looking into her eyes for a moment, he pulled away to compose himself. “Well, I’d better see about redirecting the emotions of your young prodigy.”

“Good luck.”

He turned to her before reaching the door. “Actually, could I ask for your help?”

“Of course.”

“Will you listen in and come to my aid if she doesn’t get the message?”

“You want me to eavesdrop?”

“Yes, I’ll establish a one-way comlink. Can you stay in here for a few minutes?”

“I think so, but if Starfleet calls…”

“I know, this isn’t the most important thing we could be doing at the moment, but I’d like to get it over with.”

“I’ll do what I can.”

Chakotay spoke to the ceiling, “Computer, open a one-way com channel from my combadge to Captain Janeway.”

“Channel open,” the computer replied.

“Thank you,” he said to Kathryn as the computer echoed his words.

“You’re welcome,” she replied, testing that her voice didn’t come through on his badge.

He nodded and left the room, and then she heard his voice say, “As you were, Tuvok. I’m headed to Astrometrics for a few minutes.”

Kathryn walked around behind her desk and sat down with a plop. “Wow,” she said to herself. “That man is a damn good kisser!”

She heard Tuvok say quietly, “Seven was agitated when she left the bridge. She seemed preoccupied with what you and the Captain might have been discussing in the ready room.”

“Thanks for letting me know. I’m on my way to address it right now.”

“Very well, Commander.”

Kathryn put her elbows on her desk and rested her chin on her knuckles. She’d learned from her older self that Seven and Chakotay had married in her timeline, but how that happened, Kathryn had no idea. She wondered what could’ve made Chakotay become interested in the young woman when he clearly didn’t have feelings for her.

Chakotay’s voice said, “Kathryn, I assume you heard what Tuvok said. If she’s agitated, we might need to get the Doctor involved.”

Kathryn nodded to herself, and went to work on her computer terminal, adding to her report of the Admiral’s visit and their trip through the Borg Hub.

A minute later, she heard Chakotay’s voice whisper, “I’m going in.”

Seven’s voice came through the com system, sounding softer than usual. “Chakotay, you came?”

“What do you wish to speak with me about?”

Seven said, “I’ve been trying to speak with you for some time, now. I have chosen to pursue a romantic relationship with you.”

Kathryn’s mouth dropped open as she listened to Chakotay reply, “I see. Well, romantic relationships happen when both parties want them, Seven. It has to be a mutual decision.”

“I am a desirable mate, am I not?”

Chakotay said, “You are attractive, Seven, but I’m not interested.”

“Why?”

“It’s not something I need to explain,” he stated. “You merely need to accept ‘no’ for an answer.”

Kathryn heard Seven’s heels clicking as the young woman said, “I was prepared to point out that there are a limited number of females aboard Voyager, but now that we’re in the Alpha Quadrant, you will have more choices for companionship. However, I remain an ideal candidate for you.”

“No means no, Seven. I’m not interested,” he said with a serious tone that was usually reserved for combat situations.

Kathryn sighed as she thought how this conversation reminded her what a poor loser Seven was in general. She heard a rustle and then Chakotay gasped out, “Kathryn!”

“Security to Astrometics! Take Seven into custody!” Kathryn yelled as she left the ready room.

“Captain?” Tuvok asked as he held the turbolift open for her.

Harry announced, “Starfleet Command is hailing.”

“Take a message!”

Tuvok said, “Captain, that is not….”

She stopped and knew he was right. “I believe Seven has injured Chakotay. See to it and keep me informed.”

“Aye, Captain.”

Kathryn changed her heading to the command deck, and heard Ayala’s voice over the com system, “Step away from the Commander, Seven.”

Kathryn called out, “Computer, close signal with Chakotay’s combadge.” Then she put on her game face and told Harry, “On screen.”

Admiral Patterson’s image came on the screen and he smiled brightly, “Katie Janeway, as I live and breathe…”

She couldn’t help but smile at the kind man that was her father’s close friend, “Admiral, it’s good to see you.”

“I have been given the honor of taking Voyager into custody.”

“What???” she asked with shock.

“At Utopia Planetia,” he added, unsure why she sounded alarmed. “Docking port four.”

“Custody?” she asked for clarification.

“Oh,” he said as he held up a hand in supplication. “My apologies, Katie. We merely want you to take Voyager to Utopia Planetia where my team will take charge of securing and evaluating her.”

Kathryn held her hand over her heart and took a deep breath. “It’s been a long day, Admiral. We’ll head there now.”

“I understand. Get some rest and we’ll talk in the morning. It really is good to see you, Katie.”

“You too, Admiral,” she said softly as he closed the communication.

Harry reported, “Captain, Chakotay has been transported to sickbay and Seven has been confined to Cargo Bay Two.”

She rubbed her face and ordered, “Mr. Kim, you’re in command. Proceed to Docking Port Four at Utopia Planetia.”

“Aye, Captain. What’s happening with Seven?”

“Hell of a good question, Ensign,” Kathryn said as she got onto the turbolift. Once inside, she ordered, “Deck Five.”

She marched into sickbay ready to demand a report when she saw Chakotay holding the new baby. Her face softened as she went over to him and asked, “Are you okay?”

“I am well, Captain. This is the infant.”

Kathryn smiled and asked B’Elanna, “How are you feeling?”

“Exhausted, but wonderful. Thank you, Captain,” she said earnestly as she reached to give Kathryn a hug.

“For what?” Kathryn asked as she returned the embrace.

“Everything. I wouldn’t have any of this without you, and now we’re home, and she’s here, and…”

Tom said, “I think my wife is feeling a little euphoric from the pain meds, Captain.”

“I am not, I’m just happy!” B’Elanna replied as she reached for her baby. “Chakotay, let the Captain hold her. I want to tell her something while she’s holding her.”

Chakotay dutifully handed the child to Kathryn and then said, “I’ll be on the bridge.”

“Chakotay,” Kathryn said with a little alarm as she accepted the infant. “What did the Doctor say? Were you injured?”

“No, Captain,” he said as he looked at her oddly.

Tom and B’Elanna watched the conversation in confusion.

“In Astrometrics, before you came here, I thought you were injured.”

“I stumbled.” He looked at her blankly and then asked, “Will that be all, Captain?”

Kathryn looked at him in shock for just a moment before saying, “I think you’d better have the Doctor examine you again, Chakotay.”

“As you wish, Captain.” He turned on his heel and spoke to the Doctor. “The Captain wishes you to examine me. Please proceed.”

The Doctor opened his tricorder, took a scan, and said, “You’re perfectly fine, Commander. You may return to duty.”

Without saying a word, Chakotay left sickbay.

The Doctor turned to Kathryn and asked, “Was there a reason you wanted me to examine him again?”

Everyone was staring at Kathryn as she suddenly seemed to notice that she was holding a baby. Looking down at the infant, Kathryn shrugged and said, “I guess not.”

Tom mentioned, “He was acting a little odd.”

Kathryn focused on the baby and her whole countenance softened. “She’s beautiful.”

“Thank you,” B’Elanna then squealed, “I’m a mommy! Me?! Can you believe it!?”

“Yes, I can,” she said as she realized that Tom was likely right in his assertion that his wife was in a bit of a drug-induced state of euphoria. She whispered to the baby, “Now tell me, little one, what’s your name? I knitted a soft, warm blanket for you and all it needs is a name.”

B’Elanna practically bounced up as she said, “Oh! That’s what I wanted to tell you Captain!”

“Yes?” Kathryn asked.

“Captain, her name is Miral Kathryn!”

Gasping, she replied, “You named her after me?”

Tom said, “Yes, Captain, we hope that’s okay?”

Her eyes misting, she nodded as she looked down at Miral. “I’m truly honored.”

There was a change in the ship’s speed and Tom noted, “We’ve dropped out of impulse.”

“We’re docking at Utopia Planetia,” Kathryn reported.

“Who’s at the helm?” he asked with a little alarm.

“Jenkins, I believe.”

Tom appeared stressed as he looked at B’Elanna and then at the Doctor. “Doc, I need to get to the bridge. You got this?”

“Of course, Mr. Paris, but Commander Chakotay is up there, he can guide Jenkins.”

“I’m not so sure,” he said as he kissed B’Elanna on the forehead. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

B’Elanna watched him go and then kicked her feet a little as she said, “He’s my husband!”

Kathryn looked softly at B’Elanna as she asked, the Doctor, “What did you give her?”

“It’s an older medication, one that is safe for nursing mothers. The interaction with her Klingon DNA is making her a bit giddy.”

Nodding, Kathryn asked, “You really didn’t see anything wrong with Chakotay?”

“No, Captain. He was sent down here from Astrometrics as a medical emergency, but he was just fine when he arrived. I don’t understand why the emergency.”

Tuvok came into sickbay and asked, “Captain, I need to speak with you.”

Kathryn wasn’t sure who to hand the baby to, so the Doctor said, “I’ll take her.”

“Thank you,” she said as she handed off the little bundle and then patted B’Elanna’s shoulder. “Get some rest.”

“I have a baby!” she stated with excitement.

“Yes, you do.” Kathryn smoothed B’Elanna’s hair before she shared a look with Tuvok. They left sickbay and Kathryn asked, “What happened in Astrometics?”

“The Commander was unconscious when Ayala arrived and Seven was kneeling over him. He quickly woke and reported that he was embarrassed about stumbling. He was transported to sickbay and I escorted Seven to the Cargo Bay. She does not understand why, nor do I.”

Kathryn said, “You told Chakotay that Seven was agitated when she left the bridge.”

“Yes.”

“He was anxious about meeting with her, so he had me listen in.” They stepped into the turbolift and she called out, “Bridge.”

Tuvok raised an eyebrow. “Curious. Why would the Commander be concerned about meeting with a member of our crew?”

“She appears to have a crush on him, and he wanted to let her down gently. As I was listening, there was a scuffle and he called out my name as if he was gasping in pain.”

“Captain, I must point out that your feelings for the Commander may be clouding your interpretation of events.”

“They most certainly are not,” she stated ardently as they arrived on the bridge. Chakotay was sitting in his command chair studying readings and didn’t even look up when they arrived. Kathryn looked at Tuvok and said, “My ready room.”

Once inside, Tuvok said, “I saw no reason to take Seven into custody, Captain.”

“Chakotay was unconscious!”

“The Doctor reported that there were no medical concerns following his fainting episode, and both Seven and Chakotay stated that he merely stumbled. The only person to voice a complaint is you, Captain.”

Kathryn jerked her head back. “Chakotay doesn’t faint. He’s never fainted.”

“Did the Doctor examine you, perchance?”

She ignored the question and tapped her combadge. “Janeway to Chakotay.”

“Go ahead, Captain,” he stated in response.

“Please join us in the ready room.”

Tuvok said nothing as they waited only a moment for the chime to ring. Kathryn said, “Come.”

“You wanted to see me, Captain?” Chakotay asked.

“Yes, can you explain what happened in Astrometrics when you went to see Seven?”

Chakotay looked between the two of them and said, “That was a personal conversation.”

“You called out my name as if in pain, Chakotay.”

He stared at her. “Were you spying on me?”

“No… yes… you asked me to.”

“Why would I ask you to listen to a personal conversation?”

“When you were in here before you went down to Astrometrics, you told me you were concerned about why Seven wanted to see you.”

“So you eavesdropped?”

Tuvok said, “Captain...”

Annoyed, she cut him off as she asked, “Did Seven propose a romantic relationship with you, Chakotay?”

“Yes, she did.”

“And what did you tell her?”

Chakotay said, “That is not of your concern, Captain. What I do with my personal time does not affect my duty as First Officer.”

Blinking slowly, Kathryn shook her head and went around her desk to her computer terminal and said, “Computer, call up com conversation with this time index.”

The computer stated, “That conversation has been deleted.”

“Why?” Kathryn asked.

“That conversation was not saved before it was terminated.”

Kathryn closed her eyes and then looked at her two officers, one of whom was looking at her in concern for her sanity and the other who was looking at her blankly. “Tuvok, excuse us please.”

“I’m not sure that’s…”

“Tuvok, dismissed,” she said with irritation.

“Very well.” He left the room.

Once alone, Kathryn asked, “Chakotay? What’s going on?”

He stated, “You were spying on me. Why?”

Dumbfounded, she asked, “What do you remember about our conversation in here before you went down to Astrometrics?”

He said, “We discussed the possible debriefing schedule and then I was called away. Why?”

“You don’t remember talking to me about Seven?”

“No,” he said.

“What about hugging me? Do you remember that?”

“Hugging you? Wouldn’t that be a bit inappropriate, Captain?”

She stared at him for a moment and then asked, “May I scan you with the medical tricorder?”

“Why?”

“Do you trust me?” she asked as she grabbed her medkit and opened it on the desk.

“I did, but that was before you were spying on me.”

“Something’s not right. Please let me scan you.”

“Okay,” he replied.

Kathryn ran the scan and saw nothing out of the ordinary. She reached back for her regular tricorder and ran another scan, still found nothing. “I don’t understand.”

“Captain, you’ve had a long today. Perhaps you fell asleep and dreamed this scenario.”

“I do not fall asleep on duty, Commander.”

He took a step back and asked, “May I be excused, Captain? The crew is gathering on the holodecks for a celebration and I would like to attend.”

“Okay,” she said hesitantly.

“I’m taking Seven as my date and she is expecting me soon.”

Kathryn just stared at him.

“If that’ll be all?”

When she didn’t answer, he left the ready room.

Kathryn plopped down in her chair and led her head fall back against the headrest. She pulled up her computer, attempting to retrieve the deleted conversation. After trying several ways, she gave up and pushed the computer away. “I need B’Elanna.”

Tapping her fingers on the desk while she gave the situation some thought, she decided on a plan of action and left the ready room to head to sickbay.

Once there, she saw the lighting had been lowered, B’Elanna was asleep, and Tom was sitting in a holographic rocking chair doting on his daughter.

Kathryn slowly tip toed closer so as not to disturb B’Elanna.

Tom smiled at her and whispered, “Want to hold her?”

Unable to resist, Kathryn nodded and happily accepted the sleeping Miral, her insides going all warm and mushy at holding the tiny life. After a moment, she motioned with her head for Tom to follow her to the other side of sickbay. Once they were far enough away that they could whisper without disturbing B’Elanna, Kathryn said, “Tell me what you meant earlier that Chakotay was acting oddly.”

“Ah,” he said nodding. “Well, it was strange in that when we offered for him to hold Miral, he seemed disconnected. Maybe he was just in shock.”

“I don’t think so,” she said as she gently rocked her body back and forth, a natural instinct while holding a baby. “Did he say anything?”

“Something about holding the infant. It was strange that he didn’t use her name when we told him. I don’t know, he was stiff and unemotional. He’s not like that with B’Elanna.”

“Was it because she was… euphoric… as you called it?”

“That should’ve made him even softer, you know? Like it did with you. I’m guessing his mind was elsewhere, but he’s the kind of guy who lives in the moment. It’s not like him.”

Kathryn nodded as she thought about it.

“What was the emergency in Astrometrics?”

“I shouldn’t tell you, but no one else seems to have noticed that something is awry.”

“Ayala did. He came down after you left to check on Chakotay.”

“I see. I’ll have to check in with him.” She said, “I don’t know what happened exactly, but he called for help and then seemed to have forgotten about it. It’s like he lost about thirty minutes of memories, and those thirty minutes were pretty memorable,” she said as she licked her lips.

He watched her carefully and slowly smiled. “You kissed him?”

Kathryn clicked her tongue and looked away. “Anyway, something’s not right. He’s on a date with Seven now.”

Tom’s jaw dropped. “Chakotay? On a date with Seven? An hour after kissing you?”

The Doctor came over and asked, “Anything you need, Captain?”

She asked, “How deep were your scans of Chakotay when I was here earlier?”

“Just the standard, why?”

“It’s as if he’s lost some memories and his personality is off.”

“Hmm,” the Doctor said. “We did just experience a pretty significant event. Perhaps he’s in shock?”

“It’s more than that,” Kathryn noted.

Tom asked, “When was the last time you did a brain scan on him, Doc?”

“A month ago, after he and Seven were trapped under that dome. Why?”

Kathryn bounced the baby gently as she rocked. “Standard scans would pick up nanoprobes, wouldn’t they?”

“Of course.”

Tom followed her thinking. “Would it be possible to create nanoprobes that were undetectable by a standard scan?”

“I suppose,” the Doctor said. “But to be sure, we could ask Seven if it’s possible.”

Kathryn had a determined look on her face as she said, “I have a feeling she already did, Doctor.”

“You think they’re in the Commander?”

“Yes,” Kathryn said with a nod as she handed Miral back to her father. “He and Seven are on a date in the holodeck. I’m going to see about luring him in here. Doctor, I want you to make up an excuse to run a brain scan for comparison.”

“Ah,” the Doctor said knowingly.

“What do you know, Doc?” Tom asked.

He cringed a little as he replied, “Doctor/Patient confidentiality.”

“With Chakotay or Seven?” Kathryn demanded.

“Seven,” he admitted hesitantly. “She has expressed interest in the Commander.”

“That, I know,” Kathryn replied. “However, if she has taken this interest to the point of changing his personality for her own benefit, we’ve got a problem.”

Tom blew out a breath. “Sounds like that might be the case.”

Kathryn said, “I’ll be back.”

“How are you going to get him here?” the Doctor asked.

She looked back before walking out, “I am his commanding officer.”

Kathryn headed to the holodeck and saw that Sandrine’s was running in one holodeck and Neelix’s resort program in the other. The computer told her that Chakotay was in the Sandrine’s simulation, so she stepped inside the French pool hall.

Several crew members greeted her, patted her on the back, and there were even a few who hugged her. She spied Chakotay and Seven sitting in a booth and started to make her way over when Ayala stopped her.

“Captain? Do you have a moment?”

“Yes,” she said quickly. “I wanted to speak with you, too. What happened when you went to Astrometrics?”

He motioned for her to join him away from prying ears. “That’s what I wanted to talk about. Chakotay was unconscious and Seven was kneeling over him. I could swear I saw her tubules retracting, but surely I was seeing things, right?”

Kathryn closed her eyes. “Maybe, maybe not. How long was it before he came around?”

“About a minute. He was disoriented until Seven asked how he was doing since he’d fainted.” Ayala continued, “Captain, I’ve known Chakotay for a decade. He has never fainted.”

“How did he respond?”

“He was confused, but then said ‘right, I fainted. I must’ve stumbled.’ It was just weird, and Chakotay and I have a sort of, well, a bro-thing going where we do this dumb thing with our hands when we see each other.”

Kathryn nodded. “I’ve seen it.”

“Well, he didn’t do it. He always does it. It’s automatic. I did it and he didn’t do it in return.”

With a sigh, Kathryn said, “Thank you for telling me. I have a theory and I’m going to ask him to accompany me to sickbay.”

“Do I need to do anything?”

“I don’t think so, but I need to come up with some excuse. Maybe I’m not feeling well,” she said with a shrug. “It’s worth a try at least.”

“Good luck,” he offered.

Kathryn walked up to Chakotay and Seven’s table and said, “Good evening.”

Seven looked at her and then at Chakotay and then couldn’t keep eye contact as she replied, “Hello, Captain.”

Chakotay asked, “Are you enjoying the party, Captain?”

“Brings back memories,” she said as she looked around. “May I join you?”

“Actu…” Seven replied but clammed up with Kathryn made herself comfortable next to Chakotay in the booth.

“Thanks. It’s just that I always come to these things with Chakotay,” she said as she let her shoulder bump into him.

Chakotay announced unemotionally, “Seven is my date.”

Kathryn asked, “I see. How are you feeling, Chakotay? I heard you fainted earlier.”

“I stumbled,” he replied.

Still not looking Kathryn in the eye, Seven said, “Captain, you did not need to send security to check on him.”

“I was worried when I heard him call out my name. He sounded like he was in pain.”

Apparent confusion on her face, she asked, “When did he call out?”

“Right before I sent security. I heard his voice through my combadge.” Kathryn looked at Chakotay and asked, “Did you hit your badge or something as you stumbled?”

Chakotay looked at Kathryn with an odd look and said, “I don’t recall.”

She looked at his glass and said, “I didn’t think you liked red wine, Chakotay.”

“I don’t,” he said as he looked at his glass in confusion.

Seven said, “I suggested he try it, Captain.”

“Ah, how do you like it?”

“I don’t think I’ve had any.”

Kathryn nodded as she asked him, “May I try it?”

“No, Captain,” Seven said quickly. “Chakotay and I are on a date and you are interrupting.”

“I see,” she said with a click of her tongue. “I thought since we were celebrating Voyager’s return, it was a party. Didn’t realize your conversation was exclusive.”

“We’ve been planning this for some time, Captain.”

“Oh?”

“Today marks one month since we were trapped under the dome.”

“I see,” Kathryn said as she started to stand. “Well, I leave you two to your private celebration, then.” She was partway up and pretended to bang her knee on the table. “Ow, damn it!”

Chakotay asked, “Are you injured, Captain?”

“I think I am,” she said, pretending to be hurt. “I need to go to sickbay.”

Seven suggested, “A site-to-site could be arranged.”

Kathryn waved away the suggestion. She saw in her peripheral vision that Ayala was watching and knew in normal circumstances he and Chakotay both would’ve jumped up to help her without a second thought. She took a step and pretended that her leg buckled and fell onto the seat next to Chakotay again. She saw that Ayala stopped another couple of crew members from coming to her aid.

“I hate to ask,” Kathryn said, “But Chakotay, would you help me to sickbay? I don’t want to ruin your evening.”

Seven said, “Then don’t.”

Kathryn asked, “Seven? Did I do something to offend you?”

“You are interfering in our date, Captain.”

“Well, I’m terribly sorry for injuring myself,” she said sarcastically as she stood. “But I’m going to have to cut your date short. Chakotay, come with me.”

“Okay,” he said as he got up with her.

Seven said, “Chakotay, sit back down.”

He did as asked, saying, “Okay.”

Kathryn looked at Chakotay and said, “Commander. You’re not well. Come with me to sickbay.”

“Okay,” he said as he stood back up.

She glared at Seven and said, “Don’t. Something is not right with him and hasn’t been since your visit in Astrometrics. Go back to the cargo bay and remain there until I tell you otherwise. Understood?”

Kathryn looked daggers at Seven as she added, “The correct response is ‘Understood, Captain.’”

“Understood. Captain.” Seven said, glaring right back.

“Ayala?” Kathryn called.

“Yes, ma’am?”

“Escort Seven to the Cargo bay and ensure she stays there.”

“I don’t need an escort,” Seven remarked.

Kathryn shot her a look and told Ayala. “My orders stand.”

“Aye, Captain,” Ayala replied.

Looking at Chakotay, Kathryn said, “Let’s go.”

Without even a hint of a limp, Kathryn turned on her heel and led Chakotay out of Sandrine’s. In the corridor, she tested his personality by asking him, “Chakotay, what would you like to eat for dinner?”

“I will eat whatever you would like.”

As she pressed the button to summon the lift, she said, “I was thinking of a nice, juicy pot roast. Perhaps with a broccoli and bacon salad.”

“Then that is what we shall have.”

In the lift, Kathryn asked, “You’ll eat pot roast and bacon?”

“I will eat whatever you like, Captain.”

She stared at him and then shook her head. “What did she do, Chakotay?”

“Who?”

“Seven,” she said as she took his arm and led him to sickbay.

“I have a date with Seven.”

“So I’ve heard,” she grumbled as they walked through the door. B’Elanna was still asleep, but Tom stood quickly as they entered.

She made eye contact with the Doctor and nodded. To Chakotay, she said, “Please lie on one of the beds.”

“Okay,” he complied immediately.

The Doctor said, “Commander, I failed to run a scan on your earlier. May I do it now?”

“Okay,” he replied.

Kathryn leaned against the next bed; her arms crossed as the Doctor began the brain scan. “Whatever this is, Doctor, he’s almost android-like.”

“This will take a few minutes.”

Tom whispered, “Was he any trouble?”

“Excruciatingly compliant, actually.” Kathryn’s anger was growing every second. “This damn well better be reversible.”

“What are you going to do about Seven?” he asked.

“I don’t know.” She rubbed her forehead. “Let’s hope there’s a malfunction of some kind, because I honestly have no idea what to do. If she did this…” Kathryn shook her head.

“Does she know you suspect something?”

“Yes, Ayala is watching her.”

“Can he contain her?”

She tapped her combadge. “Janeway to Tuvok.”

“Go ahead, Captain.”

“I’ve ordered Ayala to keep Seven in the cargo bay. Make sure she doesn’t find a way to leave the ship.”

“Aye, Captain,” he said hesitantly.

“I’ll fill you in later. Janeway out.”

The Doctor studied the scans from the central diagnostic station. Seriously, he said, “Captain, you’d better take a look.”

She and Tom both went over and saw side-by-side brain scans. “What am I looking at?”

“You were right. The scan on the left is from one month ago, and you can see how the synapses are firing in all areas. The scan on the right is today, and clearly these parts are dark.”

“Nanoprobes?” Kathryn asked.

“None,” he said, “But they’re the only thing that could’ve caused this outside of a significant brain injury. Normally, one would expect a patient to be in a coma with this brain pattern.”

Kathryn rubbed her neck. “Reparable?”

“With nanoprobes,” the Doctor said.

“Is that the only way?”

“There might be other options, but it would likely take months of rehabilitation and therapy.”

She slammed her combadge. “Janeway to Tuvok.”

“Yes, Captain?”

“Bring Seven to sickbay. NOW.”

“Aye, Captain.”

Kathryn cut the signal and walked over to Chakotay’s bed. Looking down at him, she asked, “How are you feeling?”

“I have a date with Seven.”

With a sigh, she said, “You can stop saying that.”

“Okay.”

She put her hand on his shoulder, “Oh, Chakotay.”

“Can I have a date with someone else?” he asked.

With a wry smile, she asked, “Who would you like to have a date with?”

“My Kathryn.”

She covered her mouth for a moment and then dropped her hand to her chest. “Who is your Kathryn?”

“I love her.”

Squeezing his hands, she said, “Your Kathryn loves you, too.”

At that moment, Seven and Tuvok came into sickbay. Kathryn ordered, “In the Doctor’s office. Tom, stay with Chakotay.”

“Aye, Captain.”

Once the forcefield to the Doctor’s office was up so they wouldn’t disturb the two patients in sickbay, Kathryn asked, “Seven? What the hell is wrong with you?!?”

Seven’s eyes were huge as she said, “I didn’t intend to injure him.”

“Your actions caused him severe brain injury, Seven. Please tell me you can fix this.”

She said, “The nanoprobes will finish their work by morning.”

“What does that mean? He’s going to get worse?”

“It means that during these twelve hours, he’ll be amenable to any suggestion and the memories of this time will carry forward.”

Shocked, she asked, “Why would you do this to him?”

“He was not open to exploring a relationship. The intent was to alleviate his reticence to show him how wonderful it would be.”

Holding a fist against her mouth, Kathryn shook her head. “This is wrong on so many levels, Seven. This is sexual and physical assault. You can’t force another person to have feelings for you by reprogramming their synapses or whatever the hell you did!”

The Doctor said, “Seven, how can we reverse the effect?”

“I could program a new set of nanoprobes to remap his synapses to their full function.”

Kathryn asked, “Doctor, can you run a test on them before injecting them into Chakotay?”

“Yes, I can. I’ll need to pull a sample of brain tissue for a biopsy.”

“Will that hurt him?” she asked.

“No, I only need a few brain cells, no more than he’d lose in a night of binge drinking.”

Kathryn shared a look with Tuvok and then said to Seven and the Doctor. “Get started. Once he’s on the mend, we’ll figure out what the hell is wrong with your brain cells, Seven.”

The Doctor and Seven left, and Kathryn filled Tuvok in on what was going on. Leaving the office, Kathryn saw that B’Elanna was awake and looking confused.

“B’Elanna,” Kathryn said. “How are you feeling?”

“What’s going on? Is Chakotay okay?”

Kathryn shook her head. “Seven decided she’d alter Chakotay’s brain synapses, so that he’d be amenable to a relationship with her.”

“What the hell????” B’Elanna whisper-yelled so as not to wake up Miral.

“I know. This is beyond…”

“Is something wrong with her? Is her cortical node malfunctioning?”

“I certainly hope so,” Kathryn said with a sigh. “I’m going to check on Chakotay.”

Kathryn went over to his bed and excused Tom to return to his wife. She saw that he was awake and smiled gently as she said, “Hi there.”

“You were eavesdropping,” he said.

“When was I doing that?” she asked gently.

“You listened to my conversation with Seven, but you said I asked you?”

“Yes, you did.” She pulled up a stool next to him. “Do you remember what else you asked me?”

He studied her, but with a slightly blank look. “Did I ask you on a date?”

Smiling, she said, “No, would you like to?”

“Yes.”

“I’d like that,” she replied, holding his hand. “Where would you like to take me?”

“On a sailboat. On a lake. And look at the stars and the moon.”

Glad that he was remembering something of their time together, she said, “That sounds wonderful. Do you remember what happened earlier today?”

“Yes, but you don’t want me to say it. I had a date with Seven.”

“Before that. Do you know where we are?”

“Sickbay,” he said.

“Where is Voyager right now? Do you remember?”

He thought for a moment and said, “Delta Quadrant?”

The Doctor came over and said, “We’re ready to do the test.”

Kathryn watched as the Doctor did the biopsy and saw that Chakotay didn’t even flinch. After the Doctor was finished, Kathryn said, “Just a few more minutes.”

“For what?” he asked, his eye not focusing on anything in particular.

“The Doctor is running a test.” She held onto his hand, not sure if it was to comfort him or herself.

A few minutes later, the Doctor came back and said, “It worked. We’re ready to try it.”

Kathryn asked, “Where’s Seven?”

“She’s waiting in the lab. I want to do some scans on her, too. This may be tied to her emotional failsafe device.”

“Thank you, Doctor.”

The Doctor placed a hypospray against Chakotay’s neck and told Kathryn, “This should be pretty fast acting.”

Kathryn held Chakotay’s hand as she watched his eyes. They remained unfocused for a moment and then as if by magic, his eyes snapped to hers and he gasped, trying to sit up.

“Hey, hey,” she said, “Take it easy.”

“Seven… assimilated me.”

“I know,” she said softly. “You’re going to be okay.”

“Kathryn?” he gasped as he shook his head. “My head.”

“Headache?” she asked.

When he nodded, the Doctor grabbed another hypospray and said, “I’m not surprised,” as he injected Chakotay. “Let’s see if that helps.”

He was quiet for a moment, but held onto Kathryn’s hand, brushing his thumb across her knuckles.

When his body seemed to relax, she asked, “Better?”

“Mmmhmm.”

Kathryn asked, “Do you remember anything that happened after she injected you?”

“I don’t know,” he said. “How long ago was that?”

“About three hours.”

“Mmmm,” he said with a sigh. “I was afraid you were gonna say several weeks.”

“No,” she said as she caressed his shoulder. “I noticed something wrong immediately.”

He opened his eyes to look at her. “Our conversation in the ready room… That was real, wasn’t it?”

Kathryn looked at the Doctor and asked, “Would you excuse us? I’ll check his memories.”

“Very well,” the Doctor said.

When they were alone, she explained, “We’ve had two conversations this evening. One where you asked me to listen in and one where you accused me of spying on you.”

“Did I really?”

“What?”

“Accuse you of spying on me? I asked you to listen in.”

She cupped his cheek in the palm of her hand. “I’m glad to hear you remember that one.”

“That whole conversation was rather unforgettable.”

“I thought so, too,” she said smiling at him. “Imagine my surprise when less than an hour later, you’d forgotten all about it.”

“Can I try sitting up?”

“Take it slow,” Kathryn said as she helped.

When he was up, he bowed his head. “Dizzy.”

She stepped between his legs and held onto his arms. “Give it a minute.”

“Why did she inject me? Did she say?”

“Yes,” she replied with a sigh. “The goal was to make you more accepting of her advances for the night and then you’d be so amazed by her companionship in the morning that you’d live happily ever after.”

He slowly lifted his head to look Kathryn in the eye. “What the hell?”

Kathryn shrugged. “In the admiral’s timeline, she said you and Seven married, so it must’ve worked.”

“Why do women keep trying to manipulate me so?”

She put her hand on his chest and said, “If I ever have, it was never intentional. I can assure you.”

“Oh, I know, but surely she… you… would’ve known I was being manipulated?”

“I don’t know,” she said as she touched the hair along his temple. “We couldn’t detect the nanoprobes or the damage tonight without doing a comparative brain scan.”

“What made the Doctor do one?”

Tilting her head, she said, “You weren’t yourself.”

“I don’t remember anything after Astrometrics. I think I called for you, but I don’t…” he shook his head.

“You did and I sent a security team right away. Ayala arrived first and had suspicions. He sent you here.”

“And I’ve been here since?” Chakotay asked.

“No, you held Miral for a few minutes and then went to the bridge”

“Miral?” he said quickly and then looked around to see B’Elanna and Tom trying not to pay attention to them. “That’s the baby’s name?” he asked as he slid off the bed.

“Yes, take it easy,” she said as she held his arm as he walked towards B’Elanna.

“Can I meet her?” he asked as he looked down into the medical bassinet.

B’Elanna asked, “You don’t remember meeting her earlier?”

“No, the whole evening is gone,” he said as he pulled back the blanket and smiled brightly at the sweet little infant. “May I hold her?”

“Of course,” B’Elanna said, a warm smile as she watched her oldest friend tenderly cradle her daughter against his chest.

“Hello there,” he whispered, rocking his body back and forth just a little. “You are a beautiful little lady, aren’t you?”

Kathryn kept close, holding her hand against his back in case he became dizzy again.

“I’m your Uncle Chakotay.” He smiled wider as she gave him a big yawn. “Yes, yes, big yawn. Welcome to the family, sweet girl.”

Tom said, “Her name is Miral Kathryn.”

Chakotay looked up at Tom and then B’Elanna in wonder and then smiled at Kathryn. “A perfect name for a perfect little lady. Two strong and beautiful women to look up to.” He leaned towards Kathryn and placed a kiss on her forehead.

“This is more like it,” B’Elanna said.

“More like what?” he asked.

“When you met her earlier, you were so unemotional, unaffected.”

His sadness was clearly evident in his eyes. “I am so sorry, B’Elanna.”

“It’s all right,” she said, reaching out to touch his arm. “I was feeling pretty loopy earlier, so it’s nice to get a do-over.”

“Well, if anyone takes advantage of do-overs, it’s the four of us, right?” he smiled again at Miral. “But not you, little one. You’re going to do everything right the first time, okay? Uncle Chakotay says so.”

Tom laughed. “If only she would follow that order, but I suspect she’ll start testing her limits straight away.”

Kathryn leaned in, touching Miral’s little fist. “Don’t you worry, Miral. Your Aunt Kathryn will always give you a second chance, and a third, and as many as you need.”

Tom asked, “You gonna give Seven another chance after this?”

She shrugged with exhaustion. “She’s like a cat with nine lives and all the chances I give her. When do I stop?”

“Hopefully, the Doctor will find that something’s gone wrong in her brain.”

“I hope so, too.” She reached up to run her fingers through Chakotay’s soft hair. “But one thing’s for certain.”

“What’s that?” B’Elanna asked.

“This man’s mine and there’s no way in hell I’m letting him go.”

They all laughed and Chakotay winked at her, saying, “Glad to hear it.”

The Doctor came over and scanned Chakotay, asking, “How are you feeling now?”

“Much better. Thank you for whatever you did to fix this.”

“I’ll tell you about it later. For now, I’d like you both to return to quarters. I want to run some tests on Seven, and I assume you would like to avoid interacting with her.”

Chakotay handed Miral to her mother and said, “Here you go, sweet momma.”

B’Elanna snorted. “Sweet? Seriously?”

“You are today,” he said as he ran his thumb across her jaw. “Let us know if you need anything.”

“Will do. And congratulations, you two.”

Kathryn patted B’Elanna’s leg and replied, “Thank you.”

The Doctor asked, “Captain, can you stay with him over night? Am I asking too much?”

Squeezing the Doctor’s arm, she replied, “I’ll call if his condition changes.”

As they left, they heard the Doctor call up the privacy screen around B’Elanna’s bed. As they waited for the lift, Kathryn said, “I feel like I’m dead on my feet.”

“Your quarters or mine?” he asked as they stepped onto the lift.

“Mine, if we could? No more rations, so you can replicate whatever you need.”

“Sure,” he said with a sleepy yawn as they walked to her quarters. He went to the replicator as she went into the bathroom. They were both exhausted as they changed into sleeping clothes and crawled into bed.

Cuddling up, he said, “I always thought I’d make love to you first time I slept in this bed.”

She yawned as she said, “This is perfect for tonight. We can try having sex tomorrow.”

“Try?” he mumbled as he buried his nose in her hair.

“Mmmhmm,” she said sleepily as she drifted off. “Love…”

Watching her fall asleep, he whispered, “I love you, too.”

*****

This is not a choose your own adventure, but your imagination should choose what happens next. (Author is not adding to this story)

Depending on your mood, any of these scenarios could be acceptable:

  1. Something is wrong with Seven’s cortical node or emotional fail-safe device and turns out that all it takes is a quick repair.
  2. Seven needs psychological support and is entrusted to a counselor on Earth for extended therapy and rehabilitation.
  3. KJ spaces her.




End file.
